Open the DAMN door!
by RemusLupin46
Summary: Why in the world would Soul threaten to break down Maka's door? Rated M for cussing and some suggestive themes. SoMa  SoulXMaka


**Hi everyone, Remus here to say I'm a Dick... Addicted to Soul Eater (Trololol see what i did there?) ... It has so many well rounded characters with unique personalities that i absolutely love. Anyways this is a little One-Shot that i have been trying to figure out how to do for the past few days, yet I couldn't seem to get it to flow right. Until this morning that is when I woke up from a really weird dream, alas here is what you have come here for: Soul X Maka **

-Story Begin-

Maka sat on her bed hugging her bare knees close to her body, dirty blond hair splayed across her legs still tied in it's usual pigtails. Deep olive green eyes glared murderously at nothing in-particular. Maka clenched her fist and let out a low growl as a small tear crept out of her eye, she had just reached up to wipe the little bastard out of her eye when a loud banging erupted from her door.

"Maka! Oi, Maka get your ass out here!" Soul's voice echoed from the other-side of the locked door.

"No, I'm not coming out. Just leave me alone Soul!"

"If you don't get over here, unlock this door, and let me in I'll break the door down!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Maka snarled as she grabbed the sheets to cover her half naked body. 'Would he really break down my door? No, of course not he'd have to fix it then...' She reassured herself that Soul wouldn't give himself any extra work to do.

"Try me!" Soul shouted banging on the door again getting more agitated with every time his fist meet with the wood that separated him from his Mister.

"Fuck off Soul!" Maka screamed clutching her hands around the sheets of her bed.

"Alright the doors coming down then."

Soul grinned his sharp-toothed grin and took a few steps back from door. Quickly pulling off his black jacket and removing the small black band in his hair, the white haired Weapon took a quick step forward and slammed his fist into the door; he proceeded to push the door until he could fit though. What he saw caused his red eyes to widen with surprise and a white hot heat to rise into his cheeks. Maka sat curled up at the head of the bed the sheets pulled up to cover what he had just seen, her face was bright red as she attempted to cover her white bra and panties that she had been sitting in. Soul turned around and attempted to put on a cool face.

'Aw man that was not cool, so not cool'

Maka glared out the window so that she wouldn't have to look at her white haired weapon, for some reason every time she looked at him recently she had blushed, being unable to keep eye contact with her partner had caused them some tragic losses recently. She hated herself for this weakness that she had stumbled upon, she was unable to communicate or cooperate with Soul; hence ruining her A+ reputation.

"M-Maka? What are you doing dressed like that?" Soul stuttered attempting to swallow the lust that was rising in himself.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It was to hot in here." She grumbled her green eyes narrowed at the moon as it peeked though a crack in her shades.

Soul turned around and looked at his Mister avoiding anything below her face, he looked at her olive eyes with his own blood red orbs. She turned away again looking back out the window.

"What do you want anyways Soul? You breaking into my room for no reason, I wont believe that. What is it you want?"

"I want you to tell me what's been eating at you recently"

"Nothing. Now if you satisfied please leave, we can fix the door in the morning."

"No, It's not nothing, that much i know. Now tell me what's wrong." Soul moved closer to the bed trying to look intimidating.

"Just leave Soul. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well what if i don't care, now tell me."

"No."

Soul was now right up against Maka's bedside, he glared at her as she looked out the window avoiding his gaze. The scythe snarled and grabbed the blond's shoulders shaking her slightly.

"MAKA! There is something wrong and i know it. You wont look at me, and when you do all you can seem to do is glance at me before looking some where else. You're not fighting like you used to your off, we can't use our soul resonance anymore because you wont let me fucking understand you anymore!" Soul gradually rose his voice growing more irritated with his thick headed mister.

"You wouldn't understand..." Maka muttered attempting to avoid Soul's face which was now inches from hers. His sharp teeth bared in a grimace that was staring her down, breaking down on her will power that allowed her to continue to continue avoiding his gaze.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Soul repeated the same line as before, he was challenging the girl in front of him. Challenging her to talk, challenging her to open up to him, he wanted to understand her.

"You would just laugh at me." Maka whispered.

"Yeah? And why would i do that?" Soul stared at the side of her head as she stared at the crazy moon that light the semi-dark room.

"Because I- *Incoherent mumbling*"

"Didn't quite catch that."

"..." Maka blushed and swallowed before turning around to face Soul.

As soon as the pigtail bearing blond had turned around Soul pressed his lips to hers; he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her against himself.

Maka's eyes shot wide when she felt his lips pressed against her own, slowly she closed her eyes and fell into his embrace. She snaked her arms around his neck, left hand going to the base of his neck, her right fingering its way into his soft white locks.

Soul ran his hands up and down Maka's bare back, he growled slightly into the kiss when his fingers ran into the snow white bra that restricted his hand's freedom. The weapon began to fumble with the metal clasp in that was holding the damn strip of fabric to her body. Angered with the difficulty he tore the fabric and ripped the article of clothing from Maka.

"S-Soul!" Maka panted pulling away from him, she brought her arms up to cover herself.

"Don't" Soul said pulling her arms away from her chest moving them above her head, he leaned in and placed his lips to the crook of her neck. He placed light butterfly kisses to her neck and collar bone slowly traveling down until he reached her breast.

Maka moaned in pleasure, but slowly pushed Soul off of her.

"N-Now thats not exactly fair is it? I-If your fully dressed and I'm not."

She rolled over pushing him on to the bed. Maka began to unbutton the shirt that the white haired scythe normally wore under his black jacket. The mister pulled the shirt of of her partner and looked at his chest, she ran her fingers down his scar instantly becoming depressed at the sight of it. Soul reached up and pulled her head down into a rough kiss, his hands once again running over her back feeling her curves and exploring her body.

"What was it you were gonna tell me earlier?" Soul enquired as he placed his lips to her ear lobe kissing it after he had asked the question.

Maka blushed and buried her face in Souls pure white hair, her face was almost painfully hot and flushed as she copied him and placed her mouth near his ear.

"Soul i love you."

She rolled to the edge of her bed, sat up and looked away from the scythe; afraid of his reaction Maka stared at the door waiting for any kind of noise. When the young mister heard nothing but silence she closed her eyed and attempted to hid her sadness. When suddenly a pair of warm arm wrapped around her once again and pulled her into a strong warm chest.

"Well thats good then, because i love you too." Soul said as he pulled her back down with him onto the bed.

Maka smiled for the first time that night and leaned back into the weapons chest, his arms adjusted so that he could hold her comfortably. Soul rested his chin on her head and grinned in signature grin as he listened to her breathing deepen as she fell into a deep sleep. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her smaller body against him, relishing the feeling of her soft skin against his own while he too drifted off into the world of his dreams.

_Love is like a glass door… sometimes you don't see it, and it smacks you right in your face._

_Remember that great love and great achievements involve great risk._

**A/N: Alright, so what do you think? I've been addicted to Soul Eater recently, and i think Soul is a SMEXY beast. :P Well, this was just something that came to me one day... errr... shall i say night. :D Well please review, it would be nice, but i don't expect you too. Thanks for reading anyways! 3 **


End file.
